Memories of Lost Moments
by Saria88
Summary: In a moment of quiet reflection, Saria thinks about how Link changed her life and how she viewed the world around her.
1. A Never Ending Rain

Memories of Lost Moments

Chapter 1: A Never Ending Rain

I remember…

Yes…I remember that day. The rain was falling gently and the sky appeared as a blue mist, the forest was vibrant and filled with life. The other Kokiri each came out of their homes to bask in the rain and relax. Some sat by the river and dipped their feet in it; others laid down on the moist grass and looked upwards at the sky.

It was a morning filled with serenity, refreshing and life giving. I savored the moment from atop the bridge connected to my house. My legs dangled over the side of the bridge, swaying gently while I took in the soothing sounds of the rain. I thought to myself that it would truly be a peaceful day.

I was wrong though. Things would soon change. In contrast to the serene moments in the forest, chaos was running rampant outside our domain. The various races were embroiled in a bitter war filled with endless bloodshed. We Kokiri were unaffected by the battle only because of the barrier the Great Deku Tree set up. I am grateful that he kept us away from the war.

We only found out about it when a victim of the conflict found her way into the forest. I can so vividly remember the looks of shock and fear present on the Kokiri's faces when the badly wounded woman limped into the forest. I myself could only wonder how she got in the forest. As the woman inched her way underneath the bridge I was perched on, I could see the exhaustion in her face. She was struggling to even stand. Upon further inspection, I saw she was clinging tightly to a bundle in her arms. I couldn't properly see what it was at that angle.

I turned around and saw that she was heading towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow. At this point, I noticed that Mido was preparing to take action. The other Kokiri were too frightened to do anything. Mido…he wanted so badly to just be a leader. He was just as afraid as the others; I could see it in his face. I hopped down from the bridge and stopped him from advancing. I told him I would deal with the situation.

I don't know…at that point, I just felt compelled to do something. I ran up to the woman, a bit apprehensive. After a few seconds, I offered to land her a hand, and she accepted immediately. I could see she was relieved. I knew at this point, I was doing the right thing, so I helped her to the Meadow without hesitation. As we made our way past the river, I couldn't help but focus on the large amount of blood that was falling from a massive gash on the woman's stomach. The dark red pools clashed with the bright green grass.

The pouring rain served to clean away some of it, but a lot remained, leaving a trail that marked her difficult struggle. When we reached the tunnel leading to the meadow, the woman nearly fell over. I managed to catch her and keep her upright. I helped her to push on through the tunnel. It proved to be difficult for the both of us, as the rain water flowed through the entrance. Our shoes were completely soaked, it was like walking with weights on our feet. Throughout the entire ordeal, I noticed the woman continued to cling tightly on whatever was in her arms. I decided to look closely and was shocked to find that what she was holding was a baby.

I understood now why she was so desperate. With the newfound knowledge of the precious child she was carrying, I became determined as well. I slowly but surely picked up the pace so that we could make it to the Great Deku Tree, being mindful of her injuries all the while. After several grueling steps, we eventually made it to the entrance. From here, a downward trek remained into the meadow. This was especially risky, so I took great care to keep a hold of the woman. It seemed like an eternity, but the trial finally came to an end. We got just close enough for the Great Deku Tree to take notice of us.

Once he acknowledged our presence, I told of him of how the woman entered the forest somehow, likely coming here for help. The Great Deku Tree told me to calm myself, as he had let the woman in when he sensed her pure intentions. This was a relief to me, as it meant no one could just waltz in if they wanted to. We were still safe from the war. With that anxiety erased from my mind, I put all my attention to the matter at hand. I asked the Great Deku Tree what should be done about the woman's injuries. After I said this, she grabbed onto my hand and shook her head. I couldn't figure out what she wanted, and the Great Deku Tree sensed my confusion.

He revealed to me that the woman did not come here to be healed, but to just leave her child in safe hands. I honestly couldn't believe this when I heard it. I looked to the woman for confirmation, and she shook her head yes. I was astounded. For years I had always lived with the assumption that Hylians were selfish people who cared little for others. Years of stories of the outside world convinced me of that. Now however, I started to doubt what I had been told. This woman was more concerned about her child than herself, to the point where she would forgo getting her injuries healed.

The Great Deku Tree, adept at sensing the desires and motivations of people, told me what it was exactly that the woman wanted. He told me that she wanted me to be the one to take care of her child. I didn't know what to say. I could only stare at her in shock. She looked up at me, silently pleading. She soon held out her child, trying to get me to take him. There were so many conflicting emotions going through me at that point. My thoughts were jumbled and flying about randomly, then they suddenly stopped.

I looked at what was in front of me, the woman smiling at me. Hope was present in her eyes. Hope for the future of her child. She and I, though we met briefly, came to understand each other. In our struggles, our thoughts became one. It all hit me at that one moment. What she was willing to do for her child gave me hope for the Hylian people, and she was counting on me to give her hope for her child. I made up my mind. I lifted up my arms and accepted the baby. When I did this, I saw relief much greater than when I offered to help her to the meadow. It emanated from her very being. She uttered just two words to me after this. "Thank you."

Two simple words, yet more sincere than anything I've ever heard spoken at that time. I cradled her precious child, and looked up at her with a smile. I saw she was content, and she just seemed willing to let everything go. She soon collapsed to the ground. With the baby in hand, I knelt down to her, worried. The Great Deku Tree told me to rise, saying that she had passed on.

I suddenly realized the weight of everything that happened right at this very moment. Tears began to flow down from my face with the force of the rain falling from the sky. I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I was tasked with an incredible burden. Just how significant of a task it was did not occur to me when the woman still lived. Her child, her legacy, was in my hands. I wasn't ready.

I couldn't handle the emotions I was experiencing. The tears continued to cascade down my face, not stopping for even a second. In the midst of my emotional struggle, the baby started to cry along with me. Overcome by even more emotion, I held him close to me as if he was all I had.

In this difficult time, we connected. In the endless rain drenching us without mercy, we held on to each other. Being overtaken by overwhelming despair, we were there for each other.


	2. Sunrise

Chapter 2: Sunrise

When I awoke the next morning, I looked out my window to see the sun's rays shining through the trees. The sounds of the forest gradually served to remove my half asleep state. I slowly got up and looked at the pines swaying lightly in the wind. Continuing to sit on the end of my bed, I thought about what happened last night.

I could remember everything so vividly, and yet I was convinced it was a dream. It was just too…I don't know…fantastic. There was no way it could be real. I nodded to myself, believing that it definitely didn't happen. All it took was a simple turn of my head to disprove my belief though. A cradle made of wood rested on the floor of my house to the right of my bed. In it, a blonde haired baby slept soundly.

As my eyes followed the slow and study rising of his chest; the events of last night replayed in my head. The emotions I experienced then all came flooding back to me. I didn't break down this time though. I knew that I had accepted this task, and I intended to uphold it no matter what difficulties it would bring.

Even with that resolution, my mind still could not wrap around what had happened. The magnitude of everything seemed like something I could only think about in fragments. If I tried to put it all together, I would go insane. As was often the case with me, I soon became lost in these thoughts. I probably would have spent several hours going over them, had I not noticed that the baby had woken up. This was the first time I really got a good look at him. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Coupled with his scruffy blonde hair, this made him really cute.

I smiled at him and he just stared at me blankly. I couldn't help but laugh at this, which served to confuse him even further. He probably thought I was a weird person. I decided to go over and pick him up out of his cradle. He didn't make a sound as I did this. He was definitely a quiet child, which I liked. His demeanor reminded me of my own. I knew I would at least have an easy time with him in that regard. While I walked back and forth around my house with him, I realized that his mother never told me his name. I began to think that I would have to come up with one for him.

There was something I wanted to do before I got caught up with that however. I wanted to talk to the Great Deku Tree about the future of the child. I took him along with me to the meadow. The rains had of course stopped, and the grass and plants were noticeably greener. The whole forest seemed to spring to life in response. When I got to the river though, I was given a harsh reminder that even in the rain, life was lost. The woman's blood was still partially scattered about the grass. I had to force myself to look away, lest I fall under duress again. I continued onward with the baby to the Great Deku Tree. Remnants of the struggle from last night seemed to taunt me on the way.

Even before I stepped into the entrance, the Great Deku Tree acknowledged me. He seemed to have been expecting me. I guess he knew I would have some questions. I walked over to the center of the meadow and sat down while putting the baby in my lap. I was about to ask my question, but the Great Deku Tree told me he had something important to tell me before I began. I knew that what he was going to say was important due to the serious tone in his voice, and important it was.

The war which claimed the life of the woman had ended overnight as I slept soundly. I was happy, but also sad at the same time. I knew that many people were getting killed outside, but it never mattered to me until the woman entered the forest. She served to be the only first hand encounter I had with the war. Seeing her life fade away made it much more personal for me. Not to mention she entrusted her child to me. If the war had ended earlier…she could have still been alive. She's wasn't though, and that fact filled me with sadness. I found these feelings strange, yet I couldn't stop having them. The Hylian woman changed me in certain ways.

In any case, I put my feelings away for a time and asked how the war ended. The Great Deku told me that it was the work of three people adept at magic. They cut through almost all of the Hylian forces instantly. He then revealed something shocking. The three who defeated the Hylians were prepared to take the kingdom with their power, but the Goddesses themselves intervened and stopped them. This give me chills. I wondered what would have happened had the Goddesses not stepped in. The thought of them having to personally stop the conflict give me little hope for the kingdom. I asked the Great Deku Tree what would become of the kingdom now. He told me that it would eventually stabilize with the efforts of those in Hyrule with pure hearts. Thinking back to the sacrifice the woman made, I had just a tiny sliver of hope for that outcome.

With that out of the way, the next matter at hand for me was taking care of the child. Frankly, I had no idea what I was to do. I asked the Great Deku Tree about him, and it caused him to remember something else he was going to tell me. He had apparently learned the child's name from the mother's thoughts. His name was Link. Link…what a fitting name. He is what linked the land of Hyrule to the forest, linking me to him as a result. I have to admit, I was glad I found out his name. It saved me the trouble of having to make up one for him. I was never good with names…

With the Great Deku having said what he wanted to say, I spoke next. I told him that I wasn't sure where to start with raising Link. The Great Deku Tree laughed heartily at this, and told me that he felt the same way when I was born. I pouted, and told him that wasn't funny at all. It only made him laugh more. I couldn't help but smile. I appreciated that he was joking around to make me feel better. The Great Deku Tree was always empathetic. He liked the Kokiri to be happy. Even with being old, he did act like a child sometimes.

The Great Deku Tree proved to be helpful once more when he shook one of his massive branches and some fruit fell down off his crown of leaves. I inched over and picked one of them up. He said to me that grounding the fruit into mush would make a suitable meal for the child. He remarked that he would help me just this once, and said that next time I would have to get my own fruit, because he was getting too old for this. I laughed, and thanked him for his kind help.

Back at the forest, I walked over to Mido's house to go find a rock. All along the way, the Kokiri were staring at me weirdly. I guess it was to be expected. The sight of me holding a baby would certainly cause them to turn heads. I was just glad Mido hadn't seen me yet. I bent down to pick up a rock from the circle near Mido's house. It was kind of tough with Link in my hands. I kind of wished the Kokiri would have helped me, but they were probably afraid they would die if they got near the "outsider" or something. In the end, I managed by myself.

After completing this task, I made my way to the Know It All Brothers' house. Making my way up the hill proved to be a chore with everything I was carrying. I knew I would have to find a way to remedy this situation somehow in the future. When I entered the house, I of course received more stares. I didn't really feel like explaining myself, so I just rushed over and put the fruit and the rock down on their table. They objected, but I told them to be quiet for a few seconds. I sat down on one of the stumps near the table and began to hammer away at the fruit with the recently obtained rock.

Link was amused by my actions, and started to giggle. I continued to pound away until the fruit was reduced to mush. I then picked up Link who was still giggling and grabbed a wooden bowl and spoon from a nearby shelf. Putting the smashed fruit into the bowl, I ran out the door while the Know It All Brothers shouted at me to use my own stuff next time. I would have, but I didn't have bowls or anything, since I just eat fruit as it is. The trip back to my house was less of a challenge, but still somewhat tough. I thought to myself that I should get someone to knit a baby carrier or something. After a few minutes, I got to my house and sat down on the floor with Link. Placing him on my lap, I scooped up some of the fruit and put it near his mouth in an attempt to get him to eat it.

To my surprise, he opened right up and quickly ate it. I thought I would have a difficult time trying to get him to eat for some reason. Link ended up devouring all of the fruit in the bowl. I was so surprised I stared at him for several minutes and ended up dropping the spoon. This continued on until Link suddenly started to rub his hands on my face. I looked at him, wondering why he started to do that. He had an inquisitive look as he explored all of my features. He would occasionally lightly pinch my nose or rub my ears. His sense of curiosity just made me smile and laugh. I poked his little nose in response. I didn't really expect a reaction, just another blank stare.

This time however, he smiled back at me. This made me really happy, so I continued to poke his nose and rub his ears as he did the same to me. We both ended up breaking out in laughter. It was one of the best moments I ever had with Link. As we played together, at that very moment any apprehension I had about raising him was gone. I knew that I had come to love him as my child.


	3. Regret

Chapter 3: Regret

Ever since Link and I played together in my house, the bond we had got stronger every day. I began to cherish the moments we spent together. Every second just filled me with joy. Of course, some parts were less than enjoyable, like diaper changing. Even making a new diaper was a bit difficult. I had to find just the right kind of leaves, which were always high up in the trees. In the end though, those difficulties were insignificant compared to the happiness I felt with raising Link. One particular time I will never forget is when I taught him how to walk on his first birthday. I can remember holding onto his little hands as he inched forward little by little. Each day, we would cross just a little more of the forest.

Slowly but surely, I stopped holding his hands to let him walk on his own. He would follow me at a leisurely place. The amount of times he fell on his rump were numerous, but he got the hang of it pretty quickly. With this newfound freedom, he often liked to wander around the forest. I had to keep a better eye on him for this reason, as he would often walk out of my house to explore. On most days, I would also take him to the river and go in with him. He just loved the feel of water. He always got great enjoyment out of splashing around.

Truly, it was an idyllic existence for us. However…something was still not right. An uncomfortable feeling tugged at me. I didn't figure out what it was until I took Link out at night one day. He had just turned two years old, and as promised, I took him to explore the forest fully. The scenery and sounds of that moment are still so vivid to me, even now. The sky had a dark blue hue, with only a minimal amount of stars scattered about. The crescent moon shone brightly amidst the azure blanket and the insects in the woods provided a gentle chorus for us. The combination of these elements made for a very enjoyable walk to the Twin's house.

As I held onto Link's hand, I saw that his signature blank expression was present on his face. Whenever he made that expression, I knew that he was taking in the sights and sounds of his surroundings. I was happy to be able to let him experience this. There is nothing quite like the forest at night. It holds a serene beauty that cannot be compared to anything else in this world. When we got near the oddly shaped tree the twins called home, I noticed that I could see their silhouettes peeking out the door. I wondered why they were watching us like that. They didn't do anything when I turned my head to their direction, but when Link turned to look at them, they quickly backed away.

Their reaction signified me to me that they were still afraid of Link. I was disgusted. I couldn't believe they still feared him even after all this time. I was about ready to go and talk to them, but Link tugged on my garment to get my attention. I faced towards him and asked him what he wanted. What followed next was a question that still haunts me even to this day. "Do they hate me?"

Hearing his fragile voice uttering such a question broke my heart into a million pieces. I was about to break down in tears, but I restrained myself. Instead, I leaned down and hugged him, telling him that the twins were just afraid and confused since there hadn't been a new Kokiri in a long time. My response seemed to satisfy him, which was a relief to me, as I didn't really know the true answer. With that uncomfortable situation out of the way, we soon resumed our trip around the forest. As I took Link back to the other side, I saw more of the Kokiri watching with weary eyes. Like the twins, they shrunk back whenever Link turned his head. I couldn't understand. I thought for sure that the Kokiri would have been used to him by now. I could only wonder why they still feared him.

I was just…angry and confused. They had no right to treat him like this. Why would they be afraid of him? The others got used to new Kokiri pretty quickly. Link may not have been one, but he wasn't that different. It didn't make any sense to me. All the possible reasons I was thinking about ended up keeping me from noticing that Mido was standing right in front of us. I was happy to see him for a moment, as I hoped I would be able to talk to him about the issue, but that quickly changed when I saw that he sported an angry expression. I wondered what he was angry for. I was the one who had the right to be angry!

In his usual snobby tone, Mido asked me why I focused all my attention on the "outsider" and not my fellow Kokiri. I explained to him that it was a task I had chosen and it was my responsibility to take care of Link to the best of my ability. I remarked that I did everything out of love for him. Mido disregarded what I said and accused me of abandoning the Kokiri. I shouted back at him that I in no way did that, I just had to make sure Link was well taken care of. He continued to barrage me with questions regardless of anything I said. The stubborn fool never did bother to listen. He was as hardheaded as they come.

He went so far as to say that I was betraying my own race for a "worthless outsider" and that Link was changing me for the worse. At that point, I had enough. I wasn't about to put up with his garbage anymore, so I unleashed the full extent of my pent up anger on him. I compared him to a brat who thinks only of himself, and said that Link had infinitely more maturity than he did. I knew that Mido cared about me more than any of the other Kokiri, so I told him that a spoiled child like him was not someone I wanted as a friend. I warned that unless he stopped being a jerk and accepted Link as a Kokiri, he would be the one I abandon. Mido was speechless after this. I knew he wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was shamed and angered. His face was redder than the fruit on the trees.

Having given the "leader" a piece of my mind, I took Link and walked the other direction, leaving him to wallow in his anger. Tired out from my tirade, I told Link that our trek would have to end early. It didn't take long for us to drift off to sleep when we got home. As I closed my eyes, I hoped that the morning sun would bring with it a new start where Link was accepted among the Kokiri. That hope was unfortunately far too unrealistic. Instead of things getting better for Link, they got worse. My threats only served to force Mido to bully Link when he was not in my sight. As Link became more independent, the mistreatment he received from Mido escalated.

Not keeping an eye on him was a careless mistake on my part, and one of my biggest regrets. Mido's endless acts of cruelty eventually caused Link to reach a breaking point, which would lead to disaster just shortly after his 4th birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note: I kind of ran out of things to write about up to the confrontation with Mido, so that's why this chapter is shorter than the others. A major event happens in the next one, so it has a good chance of being longer. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm really glad all of you like my story.**


	4. What Lurks in the Shadows

**Chapter 4: What Lurks in the Shadows**

When I was younger, I spent most of my time listening to stories the Great Deku Tree told me about the outside world. He would give me detailed descriptions of the spacious field outside our forest and all the surrounding villages. Every day, he would tell me something new about the world which I knew so little about. Learning a new little fact or description of a village and part of the field always brought me great excitement. The stories were truly the highlight of my day. Everything the Great Deku Tree told me filled me with wonder and a desire to explore the outside of the forest myself.

The Great Deku Tree knew that I would experience these feelings when he told me the stories, so one day, the vivid and whimsical tales he divulged to me suddenly took a darker turn. I was seven years old when the Great Deku Tree revealed the unpleasant side of the land beyond our forest. He spoke of endless turmoil that plagued the villages, monsters invading and killing people for their own selfish desires. Strife was experienced everyday by the frightened citizens. I couldn't believe what he told me. I told him that I always thought the rest of the world was as peaceful as the forest. He said to me that he really wished it was that way.

I asked the Great Deku Tree if anyone outside was doing anything at all about the monsters. He told me that there was. I asked him about that person, and he explained that he descended from the sky to save this land. I couldn't imagine the thought of someone coming from the sky, so I was eager to know more about this person. I begged the Great Deku Tree to tell me more information. What he told me next left me speechless. He revealed that the person from the sky first arrived in this land before I was even born, and still fights to protect the people here. I questioned the Great Deku Tree if the monsters would ever go away for good, considering that the sky person still continued to fight even after all this time.

He solemnly said that there was much evil in the world, even near our forest. This scared me completely. I asked him to elaborate, and he told me about the Lost Woods for the first time. In the Lost Woods, he said that evil spirits reside there ready to attack whoever enters. I brought up the barrier the Great Deku Tree put around the forest, which dispelled evil. He said the barrier could keep the spirits out, but he was unable to put it over the Lost Woods due to a mysterious magic. Hearing this, I could only wonder just what kind of evil thing lurked in there. As I just started to absorb this information, the Great Deku told me his thoughts regarding the people outside. He feared that if the monsters were ever fully eliminated, that the people in their complacency would become monsters themselves.

I couldn't quite understand what he meant, and prepared to leave to think about it. Shortly before I was about to get up, the Great Deku Tree left me one last piece of advice. He told me to never get near the Lost Woods or go in them under any circumstances. I vowed that I would do as he said. At least, at the time I did. Many years later, I would be forced to disobey his orders. When Mido confronted me about Link, I unintentionally made things worse. Mido's cruel treatment of Link escalated after that. My warning only served to make Mido afraid of me, so he would do and say horrible things to Link behind my back.

I didn't notice at first, but Link's cheerful demeanor started to fade away. He became much more timid than he usually was, and I saw that he would get visibly nervous around Mido. By the time I figured out what was going on, it was too late. The mistreatment from Mido caused Link to reach a breaking point, and he ran away to find some sort of escape. Nobody told me what Link did. I only found out when I couldn't find him anymore. I ran around frantically, asking the other Kokiri about his location. Everyone claimed they didn't know. I finally went up to Mido and asked him. He told me he didn't know either. I could tell that he was lying, so I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

I shouted at him that he better tell me the truth, or I would make him regret it. Mido was quick to cave in, and told me that Link ran off to the Lost Woods. I literally felt myself go pale. Not wasting a single second, I instantly dropped Mido and darted off towards the woods. While hastily climbing the vines to the path leading to the woods, I thought about what the Great Deku said about people becoming monsters. To me, the atrocities in the war and Mido's cruelty were proof that his fears were justified. Some people truly were monsters. Link was suffering because of Mido's cruelty, and I wanted nothing more than to save him. I wanted to let him know that no matter how many people hated him, I would always be there for him. At that moment, I dreamed of a future where Link would be accepted, and we would work together to get rid of the monsters that lurked in the shadows and make this world a better place.

Yes…that was my dream. Thinking about that kind of future made me even more determined to go to Link's side. I ran through the entrance to the Lost Woods without any fear or hesitation and I didn't stop for a moment once inside. Unfortunately, my body could not match my resolve. The difference between the atmosphere of the forest and the Lost Woods was tremendous. I felt it instantly. There was a heaviness that was absolutely crushing. I quickly became short of breath and felt like I was suffocating. In no time at all I was on my knees due to the pressure. I could feel my mind going numb and my vision starting to blur. It was like I was losing myself…like my soul was being sucked out of my body.

I didn't want to give up though. Link needed me now more than ever. I ignored the afflictions plaguing me and stood upright with much difficulty. The moment I managed to maintain my balance, I continued the hunt for my lost child. My instincts told me to go left, and that ended up being the right choice. I found myself in a clearing where I could just barely see Link huddled in a corner. He was shaking heavily, which frightened me but also made me glad because I knew he was alive. I then ran as fast my legs could take me. I was just about to reach him when he shouted for me to run away.

I asked Link why, and he told me that some ghosts said that they would take my body. I cursed silently, knowing that Link must have already encountered the evil spirits the Great Deku Tree talked about. I told Link that I would get him out before anything happened. I was too late to make good on that promise though. The clearing suddenly became surrounded by shadows. The walls and the ground became entirely covered in black. A few moments later, strange eye symbols appeared on the endless sea of darkness. The pressure I felt earlier hit me again, but it was a hundred times worse. I was literally forced to the ground by it. I looked over to Link, and saw that he was trying to walk over to me despite his fear. In order to make his trek easier, I started to crawl along what once was the ground. As I slowly made my way, I began to hear whispers from all around me.

Ethereal voices cried out in agony and screams resonated in my ears. The horrific sounds pierced my very soul. They were too much to bear, but I could not stop no matter what. Link needed me. As I got closer, I was able to make out words amidst the tortured cries. Death, pain, and agony were among the few I heard. I was just a few feet away from Link when the cries changed in tone. They went from pained and sorrowful wails to hate filled curses. They were so loud I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. It was as if they were being replaced by the hateful voices. Despite all that, I was able to concentrate and got close enough to Link to where he could grab hold of my hand. He helped me up and I held him close to me. Together at last, we dragged ourselves to the entrance to the clearing. It was just barely visible in the pool of darkness. The voices continued to pervade our ears, but we pushed on.

As we inched toward the entrance, something terrifying happened. Pale white hands began to grow out of the darkness. They grabbed onto both of our legs and attempted to pull Link and I down into the shadows. We were petrified, but soon snapped out of it. None of us were willing to die here. We tugged forward and managed to break out of the grip of the hands. That was not the end of our problems though. Several more hands appeared and grabbed onto our faces and legs. With my free hand, I tried to pry off the one that was gripping my face. It was incredibly strong though and I couldn't pull it off. Link assisted me despite the fact that he was in the same predicament. With our strength together, we were able to get it off. With that small margin of opportunity, I helped Link pull the hand off his face.

We then removed the other hands and made a beeline for the entrance. Finally, we got to the area where the exit to Kokiri Forest was. I was overjoyed. I knew we were going to make it. Sadly, my happiness was soon shattered as a blob of shadow blocked the exit. I turned around to look for any other options but there was no escape. Link and I both held hands to comfort each other. Feeling his warm hand served to help me to clear my head and think. I just started to think of options when I saw something moving behind the curtain of shadow. Link's grip on my hand tightened, as did mine on his. We could only wait for whatever horror was going to present itself.

Small ripples appeared on the surface of the shadow and a pale hand stuck out. Soon, another hand followed and to my surprise a girl forced herself out. Only the upper half of her body was out of the shadow. She struggled some more and managed to free herself fully. Garbed in a tattered white night gown and covered in blood, she was truly frightening. The worst part of her though was the unsettling mask she wore. Its piercing gaze seemed to look right into my soul. The girl shuffled over to us slowly. Link and I backed away to the exit in unison with her movements. When we got to it, I tried to claw at the thing sealing the exit. Any significant damage I managed to do to it was quickly undone. I became frantic, as the girl got closer and closer to us.

Eventually, I decided that the best course of action was to keep her away. I ran up to her and pushed her back. She was very frail and took a long time to recover once she hit the ground. I went back to Link's side as she started to get up. On her feet again, she didn't attempt to walk. Instead, she rose up her arm. What followed were four other people like her also wearing masks. They had similar clothes to her, but seemed to be different individuals. They soon started to gang up on us. I held out my arm towards Link, prepared to defend him no matter what. He had gone through enough with Mido teasing him and the others excluding him. I was not about to let him get hurt again.

As I continued to defend Link, some incredibly strange happened. A green glow began to emanate from my hand. I held it up to get a better look at it and saw the mask wearers recoil back when it shone in their direction. I didn't quite understand, but with a means to protect Link from the monsters, I didn't give any further thought. I went up to the masked ones and drove them back further with the mysterious light. Eventually, unable to stand it anymore, they sunk back into the darkness. The girl who summoned them became visibly agitated and actually lunged at us. The light drove her back though and made her clutch her head in pain. Unable to be in the presence of the light anymore, she began to sink into the shadows. As she left, she looked at me and spoke some foreboding words. She said that only pain awaited us in our future. When she was gone, all of the shadows moved away deeper into the forest until they were out of sight.

I breathed a sigh of relief that the ordeal was over. Not even a few seconds later, I felt the Great Deku Tree's barrier cover the Lost Woods. I figured then that the strange girl must have been the one preventing him from forming the barrier. The life giving atmosphere of the forest soon washed over me and gradually energy started to flow into me. I felt like I could breathe again. I looked over to Link to check on him and saw that his face was covered in tears. I immediately embraced him and said that everything was alright, the Nightmare was over.

Unfortunately, the evil spirits Link and I encountered both exposed us to the evils of the outside world. As a result, I became sensitive to the horrible things outside, and Link was plagued by nightmares ever since.


	5. Healing

**Author's Note: Evnyofdeath pointed out to me that Link did not have the Triforce of Courage when he was a child. I don't know why I forgot such an important plot point. Perhaps I was just too used to Link having the Triforce of Courage on hand. **

** In any case, I went back and edited the chapter. I think the change I made fits the story better anyway. Before reading this chapter, you can go back to the previous one to the scene where the Masked Ones are driven away to see the change I made. The new chapter will make more sense when you read the changed scene. I didn't think I would actually have to go back and edit a chapter. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience.**

** I'm so glad you like the story i-wish-799. You have definitely given me motivation to continue.**

Chapter 5: Healing

Ever since the nightmarish ordeal in the Lost Woods, Link and I became very close. Our relationship began to move away from just mother and child to best friends. In the days that followed, we helped each other recover from the horrible things we encountered in the Lost Woods by playing various games. We would skip pebbles at the river to see who could make theirs go the farthest, play hide and seek, which I was quite good at, and try to shoot Deku Nuts at a target in the now safe Lost Woods. We had so much fun that we planned out a play schedule for each day. Sometimes we were so excited for what fun we would have the next day that we couldn't even sleep. Most of the time we would stay under the blanket talking about all the things we were going to do for hours on end. We would eventually just conk out from exhaustion. We just loved spending time together.

Despite the enjoyable moments we spent together though, there were still some problems lingering over us. For one, I knew the Great Deku Tree was aware that Link and I had been in the Lost Woods. He definitely wasn't a fool. I couldn't help but wonder why he had not called us to the meadow to speak about what we did. The 2nd thing was the exclusion of Link from the other Kokiri. Link told me that he didn't care about what they did, he was just happy to have me around. I smiled so big when he told me that, but I knew the treatment he received still hurt him. I was determined more than ever to do something about it.

In between spending time with Link, I tried to devise ways in which I could get the others to accept him. Having never been much of an idea person, this proved to be difficult for me. I spent the next few days planning without any progress. One particular evening, my brainstorming session was interrupted by one of the twins. She popped her head in through the entry way and said that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see me. I froze right on the spot and felt my stomach tighten. I knew I was going to get it. Resigning myself to the inevitable chastising, I slowly walked over to the meadow, drawing out as much time as I could.

Despite my efforts to walk slowly, it still didn't take long to reach the meadow. I soon found myself face to face with the Great Deku Tree, and I braced myself for the punishment to come. To my surprise though, when the Great Deku Tree spoke, there was not a hint of anger or disappointment in his voice. He actually seemed…happy. The Great Deku Tree first started by telling me to calm my nerves, as I had nothing to be nervous about. I did as he instructed, and remained silent so as to hear what he had to say next. Contrary to what I expected, the Great Deku Tree thanked me. I stared at him in a confused manner to prompt him to elaborate.

He proceeded to bring up the unusual thing that happened when Link and I were cornered by that scary girl. He told me that thanks to my efforts, the Lost Woods were now a safe haven for the Kokiri. I was flattered, but I didn't believe myself to be deserving of the credit. After all, I didn't know what I did back there. I also only had the intention of protecting Link, not making the Lost Woods safe. As if he read my mind, the Great Deku Tree told me that he recognized the energy that emanated from me. I asked him if he had sensed it, and he said yes. I was surprised that whatever energy I released was that potent.

The Great Deku Tree finally put the lid on my question and said that the energy I used was like that of the energy which provides life for the forest. He further revealed that said energy was a product of the goddess Farore. My mouth was agape upon hearing this bit of info. I quickly asked the Great Deku Tree what that meant. He surmised that I had been chosen by Farore and given some of her power for some reason. I couldn't fathom this. Me…given some of the power wielded by the goddess that was the one who gave us life? I just couldn't believe it.I wanted to know why I, a simple girl, was chosen. The Great Deku Tree only said that time would reveal the answer to that question. I was not satisfied with that answer in the slightest. Moving on to a different subject, the Great Deku Tree told me that the mysterious girl in the Lost Woods could not handle being near the power of a god.

I inquired about the girl, and the Great Deku Tree said that she and the other masked ones were a product of hatred, restless spirits trapped in malice. He mentioned that they appeared in the Lost Woods when an evil wind blew in from a far away land. That was as much as he knew about the evil spirits. That was really all I needed to know. I could still see the bloodied girl so vividly. I wanted to get her image out of my head. I decided to ask the Great Deku Tree about my current predicament. I told him how Link was excluded, and he said he was certainly aware of his mistreatment. I asked him for advice, and he responded by saying that problems are best solved using one's own thinking.

I complained that I had been thinking for days with no progress. Hearing this, he actually gave it some thought. Never being one to give straightforward advice, he said he would tell me a story about the King of Hyrule. Years before Hyrule was founded, the King apparently invited the leaders of their respective races to a fireside dinner and chat. With a relaxed atmosphere and free discussion, tensions between the leaders were erased and as a result so to were the tensions between the races as a whole. The Great Deku Tree added that the meetings were awkward at first since no one bothered to speak because they felt uncomfortable. He went on to say though that continued exposure erased the uneasiness.

He finished by saying that the King's methods were something for me to consider in eliminating Link's exclusion. Grateful to the Great Deku Tree for giving me an idea to work with, I thanked him profusely. He laughed, and said he was just glad to help me. With a farewell, I went out of the meadow prepared to put the Great Deku Tree's advice to action. I spent the next hour going around and inviting the Kokiri to the dinner, making sure they were unaware that Link was going to be there. I planned for him to join us when everyone else was present. With the initial stages of the plan set in motion, all I could do was wait. It was not fun. Minutes felt like hours to me.

Eventually though, the designated time rolled around and all the Kokiri came out one by one to the center of the forest. By this time, it was raining lightly, so there wouldn't be a fire. Not that it mattered. The fire was a means for relaxation for the leaders of the races. For us Kokiri, the rain was its equivalent. The soft sounds of the droplets pattering on the grass and wood houses already made the Kokiri calm. This was a good start. Naturally, some were curious as to why I set this up and were quick to ask me. I mentioned that I thought a nice relaxing dinner would be good to calm everyone's nerves. This seemed to satisfy them, as they said nothing further about it. Everyone soon started to feast upon all the fruit I had gathered. I let them eat for a time, and then I excused myself, saying I had to take care of something real quick.

I used that opportunity to pick up Link and bring him to the dinner. I had gone over the plan with him beforehand. He was reluctant, but agreed to go along with it. Of course, the moment Link entered everyone's vision, they went silent. As we had planned, Link played it off like it was nothing and sat down to eat. I did the same for a time, and then struck up a conversation. I asked how everyone's day went. Most didn't respond, save for the twins and a few of the Know It All Brothers. I kept up the casual conversation with them, and later switched my attention to Link. I asked him the same question so as to gradually ease him into the conversations.

Everything was going good so far. The free conversations continued and I noticed that the unease of the other Kokiri started to disappear. I kept up with getting Link into the conversation, and he started to become more comfortable as well, sometimes talking and adding input on his own. As time passed, the other Kokiri joined in the conversation. Soon, the talks became lively and spirited. At that point, I knew the plan worked and I graciously thanked the Great Deku Tree. The talks continued for several minutes. Everything was going great, until Mido stepped in on the conversation. Everyone went silent as he eyed the group.

One of the twins broke the silence, saying Mido should join the conversation. He said nothing and only looked over to Link and stared at him. One of The Know It All Brothers said to Mido that he didn't have to worry about Link anymore, as he was a good guy. Confused, I asked the Know It All Brother what he meant by worried. He started to speak when Mido shoved his hand over his mouth. Sternly, I asked what Mido was hiding. Link repeated my question, adding that he wanted to know why it was Mido didn't like him. Minutes passed without a single word from the leader of the Kokiri. Knowing that he wasn't going to speak, the other Twin said that Mido told everyone a long time ago to stay away from Link because he would bring misfortune upon our race. I spoke, asking Mido why on earth he would even say that. The other Kokiri began to question him as well, stating that he never really elaborated on how Link would bring misfortune.

I soon figured out what Mido did. He had apparently spoken badly of Link to each of the Kokiri. He did this because he hated and feared Hylians, hating and fearing Link as a result. Spreading his fear to the others, he made them stay away from Link in turn. This was why Link was excluded. When I thought about it, I regretted telling Mido about Link's heritage. This could have all been avoided had I not done that. I thought I could trust him at the time. My lamentations ended up being interrupted by a cacophony of noise. Mido was being bombarded with an endless barrage of questions about why they should stay away from Link. Getting angrier with each new inquiry, Mido finally snapped and shouted that he didn't have to explain anything to anyone. His outburst absolutely stunned us. Mido waited to see if we would speak again, and when he saw we weren't going to, he stormed off.

Fado got up from the group, and looked at us angrily before joining Mido. She was truly loyal to a fault. With Mido out of sight, Link said that he just couldn't understand why he hated him. Everyone else put their hands on him upon hearing the sadness in his voice. I did the same, and said that he didn't have to worry anymore.

He now had many more friends to support him.


	6. Connection

**Henslight-Yeah, I know there isn't much known about Skyward Sword. I do however know that the Link in that game came from the sky when he found out about the land below, which is most likely Hyrule. Link proceeds to fight the monsters that plague the land. I kind of went with that plot point and the rumors that Skyward Sword takes place before Ocarina of Time and added it into the story. That's really the last reference I'll make. I just wanted to put it in there for fun and because I'm looking forward to Skyward Sword. **

Chapter 6: Connection

With the Kokiri accepting Link, the next few years were very peaceful for him. I was so happy that he could now truly think of the forest as a safe haven. I felt that I had fulfilled my role as a guardian, and that somewhere, the spirit of Link's mother could now feel at ease. As Link grew older, I began to let him become more independent. Eventually, the time came when I felt he would do just fine on his own. When Link's sixth birthday was approaching, the Kokiri and I pitched in and built him his own house. I had Link stay with the Great Deku Tree so he wouldn't see his surprise till it was finished. Finally, when the day came, I walked Link over to his house. I covered his eyes along the way.

I'll never forget the look on his face when I removed my hands. He was overjoyed that he had a home to himself. It made him feel like he was becoming a true Kokiri. Even after he moved in, I still kept an eye on him from time to time to make sure he was okay. I did that less and less as time passed though. With Link taking care of himself, I could fully fulfill my role as his best friend. We still played a lot of games, and the other Kokiri would join in now that they trusted Link. Link became happier and happier with each day. I was overjoyed that he was in good spirits, but something strange was happening to me at the same time.

An unusual feeling began to tug at my heart. I didn't know what to make of what I was experiencing. I was troubled about the strange feeling for several days. It was only on one particular night that I began to understand what was bothering me. I had a terrible dream that still affects me even now. I was back in the Lost Woods, much like the night when Link and I were attacked by the evil spirits. I was once again looking for Link, but unlike last time, he was nowhere to be found. As I continued to fruitlessly search for him, the forest became covered in shadow. The girl in the white dress soon appeared, and told me that Link was gone. I had lost him, and it was my fault. I told her I would find him again. When I said that, I felt someone grab my leg. It was Link's mother. The wound inflicted upon her was still fresh. She accused me of losing her son. I told her it wasn't my fault, and that I would find him.

She still continued to blame me, so I ran away from her. The girl in the white dress suddenly came up in front of me and said that Link was dead. I denied what she said, and she grabbed hold of me. She was smiling at me from ear to ear and stayed that way. She was seemingly frozen. I tried to free myself, but was unable to. All the while, I heard her voice taunting me. She said I lost the one I loved, and would lose everything as well. I tried to block her out, but I couldn't. Finally, my dream self cried out, which roused me awake. I shot out of bed. My heart was racing and wouldn't slow down at all; my breathing was labored and heavy. I felt my face, and noticed tears were streaming down it. I stood for several minutes, trying to calm myself down. When I began to relax, I turned to look out the entryway and saw the girl in the white dress, grinning like she was in the dream.

I screamed, and ran back to my bed. Putting the covers over me, I faced away from the entryway. I dared not fall asleep, lest I have the same dream again. Despite my best efforts to stay awake though, I succumbed several hours later. When I awoke the next morning, the feelings I felt last night were still fresh in my mind. I was also exhausted and felt like I could barely move. I stayed in bed for a few hours, watching the sunlight through the entry. As I expected, Link was the one to check on me. He was by my side faster than a fleeing Deku Scrub when he saw the state I was in. I told him I wasn't feeling well, and just needed some rest. Link told me to ask if I ever needed anything. I smiled slightly at him, and said that he was so sweet and kind. He returned the smile, and held my hand for a few moments. I told him to go not worry about me and to go ahead and play. He soon did so.

I eventually managed to recover and join the others, but the dream still haunted me even days later. It got to the point where whenever I saw Link, I would think about losing him and wouldn't be able to get near him. The thought of being separated from Link soon started to ruin everything. All I could hear was the girl's voice telling me I would lose him. Unable to stand it anymore, I suddenly ran away to my special place in the midst of playing with the Kokiri. I attempted to go there to my special place in the Lost Woods, but found myself winded and unable to move any further. I decided to just stop at the area under the bridge leading outside the forest.

There I sat against the wall, trying to relax. Despite my attempts, the feelings of anxiety would not go away. I felt like I was going to lose my mind, until I felt a hand on my shoulder that snapped me out of it. Standing behind me was Link. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but he leaned down and embraced me before I got the chance. Feeling his warmth, I calmed down. Link said to me that I didn't have to worry, as he would never leave me. Surprised, I asked him how he knew about my concerns. He mentioned that the Great Deku Tree told him since he was worried. I should have figured that was the case. I told Link about my dream, to which he responded that it was just that, a dream.

I wanted to believe his words, but dreams have been known to be prophecies sometimes. Especially considering that I have some of Farore's power, I was unsure. Link felt my unease, and he said he would do everything to make sure that dream never came true. He stressed his vow again and again, making sure I believed him. I smiled, but I still had some doubt within me. I waited for Link to start talking again about never leaving me, but he surprised me by instead asking me to get on his back. Perplexed, I asked him why, but he just repeated the command. I yielded, and slowly climbed up on his back. After I did so, he got up and started walking. I protested, telling him I didn't want him to strain himself. He ignored me though and kept going. I decided it was pointless to try to convince him to stop, so I just laid my head on his shoulder.

I actually enjoyed being carried by him. It brought me comfort. I probably would have fallen asleep, had Link not spoken after trekking through the forest a few minutes. He brought up his tenth birthday, which was a few weeks away. I told him I had a special gift for him in mind, which prompted him to ask about it. I told him I wasn't going to tell him about it under any circumstances, which disappointed him. I laughed slightly, and said that the wait would be worth it. Seeing that he was still walking, I asked him where we were going. He simply said that I would soon see. As he said, it was soon. In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the place where we shot Deku Nuts at the target. Letting me down, Link told me to follow him down the ladder. I did so and walked with him to the stumps at the end of clearing.

Sitting down on the lower stump, Link looked at me for a few moments. I was a bit confused, and wondered if he wanted me to do something. A short time later, my question was answered. Link shyly asked if he could have my Ocarina for a second. Surprised, I didn't respond at first, but soon reached into my shirt and handed it to him. Link looked down at the instrument, and seemed to be contemplating something. After a few moments, he slowly put it up to his mouth and started to play a simple melody. I was in complete awe. I couldn't believe he knew how to play the Ocarina. I smiled the entire time as I listened to him play. The song he played made me think of water, and it served to relax me. There were a few times when he missed notes or went off key, but I didn't care. He was doing this for me, and I was so grateful. The entire song only lasted a few minutes, but I cherished every second of it.

Link placed the Ocarina in his lap when he finished, and remarked that he wasn't very good. I didn't even say anything. I just walked up and hugged him. He was surprised by the gesture, but soon returned it. When I let go, I told Link that he was so great for doing that for me. I told him it made me feel at ease. That was obviously what he wanted, as he breathed a sigh of relief. I asked him when he learned to play the Ocarina, and where he learned the song. He said he would often practice in secret with a simple Ocarina he made, and that he learned the song in a dream. I said to Link that this was the best possible thing he could do for me, and mentioned that we should play the Ocarina together from now on. The thought of that seemed to make him blush. As I looked at him, I started to blush too. I began to experience feelings for him I hadn't felt before.

I found myself crossing and swinging my feet around. I was nervous, but wasn't really aware of it at the time. I eventually stood still, and asked Link for an extra favor. He was quick to respond, ready and willing to do whatever I asked. I said to him that when I was younger, one thing I really liked to do was dance. This surprised him, and he said he didn't really view me as the kind of person who liked dancing. I laughed, and said I hadn't done it in a while. The Ocarina really replaced that hobby. I went on to say that I would dance with a few of the boys like the Know It All Brothers and Mido, which made Fado jealous. Looking at Link, this made him jealous too, so I reassured him that I never had a real connection with those boys. I then told Link that he was the only one I really had a connection with.

The expression he made when I said that could only be described as "Really?" In response, I told Link that ever since I saw him for the first time, a bond was formed between us. None of us were really aware at the time, but it was there. It was a silent but strong bond that has endured all the way to this point. I said to him that I was truly grateful for having known him, and that he changed my life for the better. I couldn't think of a single moment without him. I expressed my belief that our relationship was willed by the goddesses, and was stronger than anything in this world. Finishing my statement, I looked down to the ground. I wasn't sure how he would take what I just said, and I couldn't face him. My fears were soon eased though. Echoing what I did moments before, Link simply walked up to me and hugged me.

As I was in his arms, he gently said to me that he would gladly dance with me.

**Author's Note:Next chapter begins the final arc of the story. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You've made this a very worthwhile endeavor for me.**


	7. A Fragile Heart

Chapter 7: A Fragile Heart

I thought for a moment that what Link did for me would put an end to my bad dreams and give me some peace. Sadly, that was not the case. The nightmares continued, and they only got worse. I would have them on a nightly basis for several weeks, each about the same evil spirits. Strangely though, one night they suddenly stopped. I was glad I wasn't having them anymore, but the very last nightmare I had remained in my thoughts. It was different from any of the others. I saw a bunch of children gathered around the field outside the forest. They sported white dresses like that evil girl from the forest. The children just stood there, doing nothing. Occasionally, more of them would actually crawl out of the ground and stand with the others. After a few moments, my dream suddenly shifted to my special place in the Lost Woods. It was empty at first, but suddenly, some of the children appeared in the forest.

The children turned as soon as they appeared, as if they were looking at me. What scared me the most was that their eyes were missing. There was just a black void where the eyes would have been. When they looked at me, I saw myself in the dream. My dream self began to gasp for air and then collapsed. Unable to cry out for help, my dream self was helpless and soon passed out. It felt so real to me, like I was actually suffocating. That terrible feeling caused me to dart up out of bed. I was sweating profusely and was just terrified. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I gave up on trying and decided to go outside to get some water.

When I stepped out of my house, I saw that the sun was not quite out yet, but the sky was a muted blue color and there was just a bit of light. I surmised from this that it was about 7:00 in the morning. Three hours earlier than my usual wake up time. Since it was somewhat bright, I was easily able to make my way to the river. I was afraid that I might pass out like in the dream, but I told myself that I would be okay. I knew that continuing to be in fear would just make things worse. A few minutes later, I reached the river and began to cup some of the pristine water in my hands. Sitting down and taking small sips, I was soon able to get myself to relax.

I still didn't quite want to go back to sleep yet, for fear of having yet another nightmare. I thought about what I might do today with Link in order to get my mind off the dream. That's when I suddenly remembered it was his tenth birthday. I immediately got up and made my way over to my house to prepare Link's gift. Thinking about how happy it would make Link when he received it, I got over what was left of my fear and picked up the pace to get to my house. A smile was visible on my face the entire time just from picturing Link's expression. As I got closer to my house though, my smile started to fade when I saw an unfamiliar person suddenly walk into view.

Due to me running, I ended up just a few steps away from the figure. I looked at him, and suddenly became very frightened. There was something very sinister about him, and his appearance made him very imposing. I had never seen anyone like him before. My mind told me to run, but my feet wouldn't move. By the time I actually made an effort, it was too late. The man was walking towards me. As he got closer, I had to move my head up to even see his face, as he dwarfed me considerably. The tall man inquired as to where the Great Deku Tree was. I knew he didn't have pure intentions, so I kept my mouth shut. In response to this, the unknown man simply smiled and amusingly said that I had guts. After this, he held his hand over my face. I braced myself for the worse, but nothing happened.

The man moved his hand away, and smiled at me once more before making his way to the meadow. I ran to him in an attempt to stop him, but he quickly turned back to face me, causing me to stop. He remarked that my actions told him he was on the right track. I didn't even have time to berate myself, as I soon found that I was beginning to lose consciousness. My legs became weak and caused me to tumble to the ground. With what was left of my vision, I saw the man continuing to walk to the meadow. I reached out my hand, hoping in vain to do something. In the end though, I blacked out just like in my dream. When I awoke, I found myself in bed with no memories of the previous event. I wasn't aware at the time, but the man had apparently wiped out my memories of my encounter with him, and also my nightmare. When I stepped out of bed, I wondered why I felt tired since I didn't remember what happened.

I shrugged it off, and went outside. The moment I left my house, I noticed that something was not right. The forest felt different. Unsure of what was going on, I decided to look around. My eyes first went to Link's house, which made me remember his birthday all over again. I dashed into my house and put Link's gift, my Ocarina, into my shirt. Prepared and ready to go, I went over to Link's house to greet him. Along the way, one of the twins stopped me. I saw she was visibly excited about something. Not giving me a chance to ask, she said that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see Link. I was incredibly surprised. It was not often the Great Deku Tree asked of audience with someone other than me.

The twin went on to say that Link's summoning had been the talk of the village for hours. I asked who spread the information, and my fairy revealed that the other fairies were the ones who did so. She told me they were excited over the news about the chosen fairy, and revealed that Link was summoned while talking about the fairy. She went on to mention that Link's chosen fairy was one who went into hiding many years ago, which was why the other fairies were excited. I asked why the fairy went into hiding, and they said she was kind of a recluse. Hearing this, I became miffed at the Great Deku Tree for choosing a fairy like that to be Link's partner. I wasn't sure how things would go, but I knew Link would be happy to hear about the news anyway. He always wanted to have a fairy, especially since Mido clung on to the fact that he didn't have one as an excuse to exclude him.

I resumed making my way to Link's house after the conversation ended. I wanted to be the first one to tell him the good news. I never got the chance unfortunately, since the chosen fairy was on her way to tell him herself. While waiting for Link, I saw the fairy run into the wooden fence, and laughed at her clumsiness. When I saw the fairy go into Link's house though, I stopped laughing and felt very disappointed. The fairy was going to take away another moment I could have shared with Link, and I was NOT happy about that. In the end though, I let it slide when I saw Link run out of his house with a smile on his face. I smiled too, knowing he was in good spirits. I ran up closer to the ladder leading up to his house, and called up to him to let him know I was there. He wasted no time in climbing down and greeting me. I told Link I was so happy that he finally had a fairy to call his own, and that now he would be known as a true Kokiri.

Link shared my happiness, and said he was glad too. I noticed that Link seemed like he was in a hurry, most likely because he knew the Great Deku Tree wanted to see him. I told him to go on ahead to the meadow. He did so, and told me he wished we could talk more. I told him not to worry, as we would have plenty of time to talk later. As I watched him go the trail leading to the meadow, I felt so happy for him and proud of him. He had come a long way, and I was there to see him grow the whole time. I felt truly grateful to be a part of his growth. I expected that whatever the Great Deku Tree was going to tell Link would be another growing experience for him. I wished I could have been there, but I knew the Great Deku Tree specifically wanted to see Link alone. When Link got to the entry way, I noticed Mido was hindering Link for some reason. What a jerk, I thought. After seemingly listening to Mido for a few seconds, Link ran into the shop for a few minutes and came back out with a Deku Shield. After making that purchase, he ran towards the other direction.

When he passed me, I asked him what Mido made him do. He said he had to get a sword and shield. I asked him why, and he told me there were monsters along the pathway to the meadow. I was surprised to hear this, and then thought about the strange feeling I got earlier. Link said to me he was going to go get a sword, and then speak with the Great Deku Tree. I told him okay, and he went on his way. Soon enough, he got the sword and went to the meadow. Filled with nervous anticipation, I went to the bridge in the Lost Woods to calm myself. I told one of the twins to tell Link where I was when he came out of the meadow. As I waited, minutes turned into hours and I began to get worried. I knew the Great Deku Tree wouldn't talk for that long, even about something important.

I was prepared to go to the meadow until I saw Link run right by me. I was happy to see him safe, but I wondered why he was running across the bridge. Thinking about the Great Deku Tree calling him, and him running across the bridge, I put two and two together. I asked Link if he was leaving, and that stopped him right in his tracks. When he slowly turned to me, I saw a look of sadness on his face. I walked up and held his hands. Link soon spoke in a melancholy voice, telling me that the Great Deku Tree had died. I was shocked and in disbelief. The Great Deku Tree was my companion ever since I was born. He always favored me above the other Kokiri. He was my father and my friend, and now he was gone.

He always seemed like he was truly immortal. I thought that the Great Deku Tree would always be with the Kokiri. The thought of him gone…it felt like something possible only in a bad dream. I knew this was not a dream though, and that devastated me. I was crushed, but I knew that Link was in a fragile state at that moment, so I focused on how I could help him instead of mourning. I asked Link what happened, and he revealed that the Great Deku Tree was cursed by an evil man. When Link mentioned the evil man, a fraction of my memory of the encounter with that man returned. With that and the monsters in the forest, everything suddenly made since. I diverted from that however, to continue to listen to Link. He went on to say that he tried to save the Great Deku Tree, but failed. When Link said that, he sounded absolutely broken. I held on to him tightly, telling him that he tried his best and not to worry. Link asked how we would survive without the Great Deku Tree's protection, and I told him we would find a way. Link looked down and became even more sullen. He looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen, and said that the Great Deku Tree told him it was his destiny to leave the forest.

I knew that was coming, but that didn't stop the pain. I could not have prepared myself for such a scenario. Tears started to flow from me like a waterfall. Link began to cry as well, and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, and cried upon his shoulder. We stayed in the embrace for several minutes, both feeling the full weight of our despair. As we let go of each other, I told Link I always knew he would leave someday. It was just something I felt in my heart. I told Link that I was haunted by such a prospect, but I knew that if the Great Deku Tree told him to leave, then it was for a good reason. Link nodded, and said that he had to meet with Princess Zelda to stop the evil man from taking over Hyrule. I knew it was something important like that, and I told Link I was glad he was going to do great things, as I knew he would. Link told me that he wasn't happy about it, and I said that I certainly understood. I mentioned that it hurt me too, and that I wished things could be another way. I put my hand on Link's shoulder, and I reminded him of the promise he made to me in the Lost Woods.

He regrettably said he couldn't keep it in the end, but I told that he would keep it, as he would return to me, never leaving me fully. Link smiled a little, and I went over and wiped away his tears. I told him not to worry, as we would see each other again no matter what. After I said that, I grabbed my Ocarina and held it out to Link. With it in my hands, I smiled and told him happy birthday. Link graciously took the Ocarina, and hugged me once more. I wished him luck on his journey, and told him to go without any apprehension, reminding him that we would see each other again. Link held onto my hand, and as he walked away, slowly let go of it.

He smiled and waved at me as he walked outside the forest for the first time. I did the same until I saw him vanish from sight. His fairy, Navi, turned to look at me a few seconds before she followed him out. With both of them gone, I stopped holding back my emotions. I collapsed to my knees and proceeded to cry even more than before. My endless tears stained the wood beneath me. My fairy tried her best to comfort me, sweet thing, but there was nothing she could do. I was lost in my sadness. I told Link to be certain that we would see each other again, when in reality, I wasn't even sure myself.

Such a hypocrite…

I always put on the illusion that I was strong, so Link would not be afraid or sad. In truth, I was weak. If anything, Link was my strength. Without him, I was nothing…

I was just…a scared little girl.


	8. Deep Affection

Chapter 8: Deep Affection

After Link left to go to see Princess Zelda, I found I had to keep myself occupied a lot more, lest I think about him and get sad. I spent most of the time playing my spare Ocarina in the Sacred Forest Meadow. The sounds of the forest combined with my music were good therapy for me. Due to the amount of time I spent away, the other Kokiri became worried, especially Mido. For that reason, I would occasionally come out and spend time with them so I could show them I was okay. Mido always asked me why I was so devastated over Link's absence. He could never possibly understand. Then again, there were some things I didn't understand myself. I decided to use my time in the Sacred Forest Meadow to do some much needed thinking.

I knew that my feelings for Link were not like that of feelings for a best friend. There was something deeper, but I didn't know if it was because I felt like his mother or if there was something else. Despite all the time I spent contemplating, I couldn't come up with an answer. Out of habit, I thought about asking the Great Deku Tree for help, but I remembered he was no longer here. I knew at that point that this was a problem I had to solve myself. It wasn't going to be easy, as I always had independence issues. I eventually concluded that the best course of action was to try to be like the Great Deku Tree and connect to the forest. The Great Deku Tree theorized that I had some connection to the goddess Farore. If that was indeed the case, I wanted to see if I could reach a spiritual level of understanding. One particular morning, I sat upon my stump and closed my eyes, trying to just focus on the sounds of the forest and nothing else.

It took about an hour, but I started to hear faint voices from the spirits of the forest. I couldn't make out what they were saying at first, but over time, their voices became clearer. It was strange. The voices seemed to be calling out for help. I mentally asked how I could help, but they just kept repeating their pleas. It was a short time after this that the face of the man who killed the Great Deku Tree flashed in my mind. When I saw him, I was thrown backwards off my stump. As I lay on the ground, I could only think about what fierce power he possessed for even just his image to knock me back. I surmised that he was still lurking about somewhere in Hyrule, continuing his evil deeds. I found that I was worried about what he would do to Link, so I tried to convince myself that Link would be alright, and would stop that evil man. I got back on my stump, and closed my eyes once more. A few minutes later, much to my surprise, I saw Link in my mind.

He appeared to have some kind of bulky shield that hardly fit him. I was worried it would hurt his back. Link seemed to be talking to some weird guy wearing a yellow mask about something. After a few moments, he handed the guy a letter, and he hit his spear on the ground, which opened the gate. Seconds later, Link went up on the newly opened path to a mountain. After that, I was cut off from seeing him. I opened my eyes, and guessed I had to learn to hone that power. I was at least glad to see Link was okay, but I was concerned about him going on the mountain. Once more, I just had to tell myself he would be okay. Worrying would accomplish nothing. Over the course of the next few days, I kept up with trying to see Link, but wasn't having any luck. I decided to just focus on the forest instead. I found I couldn't hear the voices anymore, which was strange. I wondered why I suddenly couldn't hear them. After a little brainstorming, I decided to just call it quits and play my Ocarina.

As I started to play my song, I heard the spirits speak. This caused me stop and listen for them. When I heard nothing further, I continued to play. The voices resumed when I started playing my song, so I thought I would try something. I closed my eyes while playing the song, and I found that I could clearly hear the voices. I relaxed myself and kept this up. For some reason, the spirits of the forest found peace with my song. I played for them and listened to their words. Having that kind of audience…it was truly extraordinary. As I played, the spirits at one point deemed me the proper guardian of this forest. I couldn't believe they would grant me such a title. Despite my surprise, I kept playing for them until I my throat became tired out.

When I stopped, the forest spirits left me one last message. They said that the time would soon come when I would fulfill my destiny. I didn't know what they meant, but I decided it was better not to ask. Some things aren't meant to be known immediately. Soon, the voices of the spirits faded away, leaving only the natural sounds of the forest. Feeling that they were gone, I started to feel lonely. I didn't like that feeling, so I went out of the Lost Woods to be with the others. Just my fairy wasn't really enough for me. Upon getting back to the village, I saw that everyone was in their homes. Looking up at the sky, I noticed it was just beginning to approach dusk. I walked around a little, hoping for someone to come out.

After a short time, I ended up running into Mido. I was kind of surprised to see him out. From the look on his face, he was surprised to see me too. I asked Mido why the others weren't out, and he said that ever since the Great Deku Tree died, they had been too afraid to go out near nighttime. I understood that. The Great Deku Tree was like everyone's protective blanket. When I took in Mido's answer, he also proceeded to ask me a question. He wanted to know why I was not in the Lost Woods. I told him that it got lonesome for me. Mido turned shy all of a sudden, and said he was willing to spend time with me. I smiled at his gesture, and took up his offer.

We perched ourselves on the soft grass, listening to a serenade from the night insects for a few moments. After a little bit of time, Mido started a conversation with something very personal. He admitted to me that he was feeling very pressured by the sudden death of the Great Deku Tree. He spoke of all the moments he boasted being the leader of the Kokiri, and said that he was always happiest when he could get people to follow him and listen to him. He then revealed that contrary to his personality, he never actually intended to be the leader. This completely flipped my conceptions about Mido upside down. I never thought I would hear him say something like that.

Mido noted my surprised expression, and said he knew it was a strange thing for him to say. I reminded Mido of how often he would express his happiness over being leader to me, and asked him if all that was an act. He confirmed without hesitation that it was. His reasoning was that he just wanted to impress me. I asked Mido if that was the whole purpose behind his leader charade. Unlike what I was expecting, he said no. The real reason he exclaimed, was that he wanted to make sure all of the Kokiri were safe from the outside world. This was his obligation he said. Mido revealed to me that he felt confident could do this and act as a leader because he knew that Great Deku Tree was there to back him up. When the Great Deku Tree died however, he lost his confidence and will as a leader. It was not something he was prepared to handle by himself.

Thinking about his lack of confidence, Mido angrily slammed his fist to the ground. Frustration was clearly visible in his face. He said to me that he feared if any Hylian or some other person entered the forest, he wouldn't be able to protect anyone. I placed my hand upon Mido's shoulder, and said that everything would be fine regardless. I told him that he wasn't alone, and didn't have to put the weight of protecting the Kokiri upon his shoulders. The Kokiri work as one and band together. I told him we would be there with him. Mido did take some comfort in my words, but he still expressed concern over the Hylian's strength. Mido's words were laced with venom when he brought the Hylians up.

I commented upon his distrust of the Hylians, and added that they were the reason he didn't like Link. Mido reluctantly nodded about what I said. I argued to him that Link was not like the Hylians who started the war, he was a good person. Mido countered me, asking what would happen if Link decided to look into his heritage. I responded by firmly stating that if Link ever went to Hyrule, he would change it for the better. Mido brought his hand to his face, exasperated by my faith in Link. Mido then repeated his oft asked question about why I liked Link. Instead of getting angry with him with this time, I told him I didn't really know. I just told him that there was something that attracted me to him. Mido shook his head at this. I thought he would give me a lecture seeing him respond like that, but he instead told me I didn't understand. Confused, I asked Mido to tell me what he meant. Mido said that what I was experiencing was a feeling, one deeper than just a bond.

My only response to this was to ask Mido if he was feeling alright. He laughed a little bit, and told me he figured out how I felt about Link. I asked Mido why he questioned me just now if he knew. He said he wanted to hear me say it. I didn't understand what he was getting at, and he knew it. Mido told me that my feelings for Link were that of love. Back then, I didn't know what love was, so I asked Mido to tell me about it. He had apparently had a conversation with the Great Deku Tree about the subject. Mido recounted to me the time when he was confused about what he was feeling for someone, and sought the help of the Great Deku Tree.

That was when he learned about love, a word from the outside world used to describe a deeper feeling than any other. I asked Mido who he was in love with at the time, and he called me dense. Seeing that I was waiting for his answer, he turned bright red and shouted out that it was me who he loved, and still loved. Amidst my surprise, Mido said that part of the reason he didn't like Link was because he was jealous of him. The fact that I had affection for Link made him very angry. Mido went on to say that he was able to identify that I was in love with him because I showed signs of the same feelings he had for me.

After pausing for a bit to recover from his embarrassment, Mido said that "love is a longing to be near another person, to be in their heart and never be separated from them. It's a deep affection that is on a far different level than just close friendship. You feel a strong desire to be close to someone forever." Mido got flustered after saying this, and said what he talked about was good enough. Mido got up and patted me on the back, saying to tell Link how I love him, bitterly adding that he never really had a chance with me. He remarked just before leaving that if I could be happy with Link in that kind of relationship, he would tolerate it as much as it bothered him.

I was stunned…

Mido…he actually helped me and willingly told me to be with Link. How difficult it must have been for him to do that. Thinking about all he said, I decided that I would take the opportunity that he gave me. Embarrassed due to the realization of my feelings, much like Mido was, I decided to go to the Lost Woods to calm myself.

Little did I know…the time to reveal my feelings would arrive sooner than I thought...

**Author's Note:**

**Originally, I was going to put the scene with Link meeting Saria in the Lost Woods in this chapter, but Saria's discussion with Mido ended up taking a good deal of the chapter. I decided that if I put Link meeting with Saria in, it would be too crowded and take away from the moment. For that reason, I opted to save it for next chapter. So yes, that means there will be more chapters for this story than I intended. As for your question Henslight, I had the ending of this story in my mind since I first started writing it. You will see soon. Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story once again.**


	9. Unspoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**** Just recently, Aonuma confirmed that Skyward Sword takes place before Ocarina of Time. I really hope Saria appears in the game. She hasn't been in a Zelda game for years, and that is a crime.**

Chapter 9: Unspoken Feelings

Since the conversation I had with Mido, I hoped and prayed that Link would return soon. I really wanted to see him again. The desire to tell him my feelings tugged at my very soul. I spent a lot of time in the woods playing the Ocarina in order to calm my anxious heart. I requested of Mido to tell Link I was waiting for him in my special place in the event he came back. Underneath his rough exterior, Mido was a nice person. It must have hurt him to agree to follow through on my request since he had feelings for me, but he did it anyway. I hoped that Mido would find a special someone. I thought Fado would be suitable. She's always been there for him. As much as I wanted Mido to be happy though, I was more focused on my own problem. My concern over Link grew as each day passed.

I knew he wouldn't return anytime soon, but that didn't make it any easier for me. One particular day, I was really sad without him. As per usual, I went into the forest to play my Ocarina. It was during that time that I received a completely unexpected surprise. In between the notes flowing out of my Ocarina, I heard footsteps pattering up the stairs leading to the Sacred Forest Meadow. That was not something I was used to hearing in my special place, so I opened my eyes to see who it could possibly be. What followed was pure and utter shock. I was quite literally frozen. One would think I was glued to my stump. There appearing into view was none other than Link. I had never expected that he would return so soon. It had only been four days since he departed from the forest.

After emerging from the stairs, Link proceeded to look around for me. The instant he saw me, his face lit up brighter than the sun. Mine did as well. As if in unison, we ran towards each other. When I was just a few feet away from Link, I jumped into his arms and he held onto me. I expressed my joy and surprise at his sudden return. Link released me, and said he was so happy to be back and see me again. Link excitedly added that he wanted to tell me everything. I shared his excitement, and brought him to the middle of the meadow for us to sit. Once we were there, Link divulged everything he had done up until he returned. He spoke of meeting the Princess Zelda, and how she asked him to help her save Hyrule. He also talked about the fact he had to go climb a gigantic mountain. I knew that of course, but I didn't want to tell him because he was so exuberant.

One thing I didn't know about however was the fact that he accidentally ran through a path that was being rained on by hot rocks. I smiled, but at that same time had a: "I can't believe you did that" expression. According to Link, I came off as looking weird. Link continued the recount of his venture, keeping up the same excited tone until he mentioned meeting the leader of the Gorons. From there, his tone was hopeless in nature. He mentioned that the leader, Darunia, was angry and hardheaded. He said he kind of reminded him of Mido, which made me laugh. Link didn't find it that funny though. He said that Darunia had the Spiritual Stone of Fire, and wouldn't give it to him because he was angry and frustrated about their current problem. I asked Link what the problem was, and he told me that the evil man, named Ganondorf, had sealed off the cavern that held their food supply because Darunia wouldn't give him the stone.

I cringed in disgust at the wicked man's actions. I could only wonder how far he was willing to go to fulfill his evil ambitions. Link further said that with nothing he could do, he went to look around the Goron Village. It was then that while he was walking around, he heard my song. Surprised and curious, he asked a nearby Goron about it. The Goron said that the song was coming through a path, and that all the Gorons enjoyed it. Some would come up and sit for hours just to listen to it. Shortly after that, Link went to the path and found it was blocked off by giant rocks. He used a bomb to open it up and followed it till he found himself in the Lost Woods. I was surprised and a bit disconcerted that there was another way to get into the forest, but I didn't really care that much at this point. I was just glad that the Gorons enjoyed my song, and that it led Link to me.

I was prepared to offer some suggestions to solve Link's problems, but I suddenly remembered what I wanted to tell him. I stopped in my tracks and instantly became nervous. Link's unexpected appearance left me with no time to prepare to tell him my feelings. I couldn't even bring myself to speak when I realized this. While I was lost in my maze of thoughts, Link was asking me if I was alright. I constantly asked myself what I could do to tell him. Nothing was coming to me. I was stuck. Too afraid to even say anything about my feelings, I was just about to give up until another idea hit me. I remembered back when Link played the Ocarina for me, and I figured out a way that was easy for me to express my love for him.

I first said sorry to him, and that I was just thinking about something. Link asked me what it was, and I said to him that I considered him to be very special to me. I said to Link that he was someone I always wanted to be with, a truly precious person. Seeing Link smile, I continued. I went on to remind him of our bond, and that I would take the next step to prove just how deep it is. I requested Link to take out his Ocarina, and I did the same. I then revealed that I was going to teach Link my song. That did the trick. He was very surprised, but wasted no time in putting the Ocarina to his mouth. As he closed his eyes, prepared to play, I placed the Ocarina on my lips and slowly started to form the first few notes of my melody.

Link started to follow along, roughly at first, but in no time at all the songs flowed together. Symbolic of our relationship, the melodies blended in together in perfect harmony. The melody, much like us, was inseparable. My emotions flowed through the song, and I could feel Link's as well. Through our union, the forest spirits awakened and seemed to rejoice. It was as if the entirety of the forest was celebrating our relationship. Finally, the last few notes echoed through the meadow and soon faded away. Link and I put our Ocarinas away, and simply gazed at each other. I had genuinely hoped that my feelings for him were able to reach him through my song, because I could not express them in words.

Link eventually broke the silence, and apologized for having to leave me. I told him not to be sorry, as it was something he had to do in order to maintain peace. Link smiled at me, and told me that I had helped him greatly. I asked how, and he once again mentioned that the Gorons liked my song. I got what he was implying, and smiled as well. I was so glad I was able to help Link after all. Link was happy too, but also very sad. He told me regrettably that he would have to leave soon, as he couldn't risk letting Ganondorf get the stone. I understood, and wished him good fortune on his journey. I then said that I would miss him dearly, but I knew we would see each other again. I mentioned that I felt this meadow was our special place, and that were destined to be here together again. Link said that he believed that too, and promised he would return. I in turn, promised I would wait for him to return, and greet him with open arms once he did.

With our vows, we embraced, feeling the steady beats of our hearts. As we held onto each other, we held onto the promise that we would see each other again. After ending the embrace, I took hold of Link's hand and lightly kissed him on the cheek. His face soon flushed crimson, and he smiled at me warmly. I wished Link good fortune one last time, and he hugged me once more before finally departing to resume his journey. The moment he left, I was filled with regret that I was unable to put my feelings into words. I wasn't sure if my feelings reached him or not. I didn't worry about that much however, as I told myself that I would gather up the courage to actually tell him the next time he returned. I was not sad that he was gone. I felt confident in his promise that he would return. I would uphold my promise as well, and wait for his arrival no matter what.

Unfortunately, I would not get that opportunity. Several hours after our meeting, Link contacted me using my song and told me he had obtained the last Spiritual Stone. I was really happy, because I knew that Ganondorf would not be able to succeed and that Link would soon return. This was not the case however. A few minutes after Link was done talking to me, a cold wind suddenly pervaded the forest. It chilled me to my very core. It was not a natural kind of cold. It pierced my soul, sending me to the edge of absolute fear. Suddenly very frightened, I tried to contact Link with my Ocarina.

I waited for a few moments, but there was no answer. I tried to talk to him again and again, but there was still no response at all. I had completely lost contact with Link, and I knew that something had gone very, very, wrong.


	10. A Difficult Struggle

**Sorry I kind of took long to write this. I was dealing with issues from another personal project. I was kind of not willing to write anytime soon, but some time spent Zelda theorizing changed that.  
**

**1-wish-799: Yeah, you're right. It would take longer than that time. I'm glad you liked my Ocarina idea.  
**

Chapter 10: A Difficult Struggle

As the ominous feeling I got grew in severity, I began to become very unnerved. I became afraid that if I stayed alone in the forest any longer, something bad would happen. Overcome by fear, I ran as fast my feet could take me. As I sprinted down the stairs, I noticed that the forest was slowly changing. The vibrant green was slowly starting to fade. Whatever the evil energy was, it was killing the forest. When I made it to the maze, the cold feeling I was experiencing became worse. With every step I took, my body felt like it was going to shut down. I wasn't going to let myself die though because I had to keep my promise to Link. That was enough to help me push forward. To my relief, I made it to the exit of the Sacred Forest Meadow. It didn't take long for me to get out of the Lost Woods after that since I purposely went the wrong direction.

When I arrived back to the village, I noticed that none of the others were around. There was zero activity and utter silence. When I climbed back down the vines to meet with the others, I saw Mido peek his head around the corner of his house. When he noticed me, he was quick to gesture for me to come over. I ran a few steps, and he told me to quickly get inside his house. Upon entering the doorway, I saw that the other Kokiri were huddled at the very far end of the house. Mido took hold of my hand and made me join with the others. Feeling more secure in their presence, I sat down along with them. Mido expressed relief that everyone was accounted for, and stressed the fact that no one should go outside under any circumstances.

It was pretty obvious to me by this point that Mido and everyone else were aware of the strange things happening outside. I knew at that point it wasn't just happening in the Lost Woods. I didn't have any idea how long we were going to be forced to stay inside, so I decided to ask Mido what we would do about food. Mido mentioned that he had some food saved up, but it would only last for a week at most. This was a problem. Someone would eventually have to go out and get more food. I was more than willing to be the one to do it, but Mido turned me down instantly when I brought it up.

Mido offered an alternative, stating that he would get more food when the time came. I knew he just didn't want anyone to get hurt. As was expected, Fado protested, but Mido told her that it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe and alive. He still took on the mantle of leader, even when he was afraid too. He threw his fear aside for the others. Such courage reminded me of Link, and served to make me wonder if he was alright too. I was still concerned about not being able to contact him. I decided that it was best to tell Mido that I tried to contact Link, but couldn't reach him. Mido took this as a sign that something was wrong outside of the forest as well. As much as I hated to admit it, that was most likely the case. After this, Mido joined in on sitting with us. For the rest of the day we just talked about small things in order to get rid of some of our anxiety.

We were all too afraid to sleep when night came around, so we just continued to talk amongst ourselves. After several hours, we naturally succumbed to exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. It was then, in the midst of my slumber that something extraordinary happened. In my dreams, I saw Link. He was sleeping just like me, surrounded by a sea of blue. The rising of our chests seemed to be in rhythm with each other. I could feel his heartbeat along with mine. I saw him for several hours before my vision started to fade. When I opened my eyes to the morning sun, I found that I had stretched out my arm. I was apparently trying to reach for Link subconsciously.

As I registered that I was awake, I wondered if the dream I had meant anything. I had hoped it was a sign that Link was okay. Soon, I was awake enough to force myself to get up. I noticed that Mido was sticking his head outside the entrance, apparently looking at something. After a few moments, he turned to me and filled me in on what the current situation was. Apparently as everyone slept, monsters appeared in the village and in the Lost Woods. I had thought that might happen, but I really hoped it wouldn't have. I knew things were really bad now. I went to the entrance to peek my head out and sure enough I saw some Mad Scrubs and a giant Deku Baba.

That was not the only thing I saw though. The worst possible sight appeared before me. Ganondorf appeared from the log leading out of the Lost Woods. The evil man who killed the Great Deku Tree was in our forest, and that sent a chill up my spine. Ganondorf took a few steps before he turned to me with a wicked smile. The moment he turned to me, I jumped back into the house at lightning speed. Mido hastily asked me what was wrong, and I said that the person who killed the Great Deku Tree was in the forest. Everyone went pale upon hearing this bad news. The next few moments were the scariest I had ever experienced, even more so than what happened in the Lost Woods.

We waited with bated breath, fearing that Ganondorf would soon step in Mido's house. That never came to pass though, and it was only an hour later that we calmed down. Getting over my own initial fear of having seen Ganondorf, I worried about what happened to Link. If Ganondorf was still operating even after Link got all the Spiritual Stones, I wondered what might have happened to Link. The very thought of something bad happening to him filled me with dread. I was not just plagued by those worries however. All of the other Kokiri and I were in danger. The whole situation was just a nightmare. I found myself wondering how something like this could happen.

Everything had taken a turn for the worse, and we couldn't do anything about it. We could only stay in Mido's house and hope that things got better somehow. That hope was fruitless in the end. Things never got better. The forest continued to deteriorate even more as several years passed. As the situation worsened over the course of the next seven years, I cursed myself for not being able to do anything. I remembered at one point when the spirits of the forest said I was the proper guardian of the forest. Some guardian I was, hiding in a house while everything fell apart. I was very frustrated with myself and my lack of ability. It was just like the time when Link and I were attacked. I could barely even protect him. Constantly thinking about all this served to make me very anxious, and certainly wasn't helping, so I pulled out my Ocarina to get my thoughts away from those destructive feelings. My melody served to help calm the others at least. While I was playing, I was surprised when the spirits of the forest spoke to me again.

They said that I did have the power to save the forest from Ganondorf, and that it was my destiny to get rid of the evil that plagued everything. What nonsense that was! I wasn't about to go and get myself killed, especially since I had a promise to keep. Yes, my promise to Link that I was most certainly not going to break under any circumstances. I was resolute in my decision, for a time. As the spirits continued to talk to me, I began to struggle with the desire to fulfill my supposed destiny. Any time those feelings would surface however; I would remind myself that I promised to wait for Link. That was effective, but not for long. The call for me to protect the forest grew stronger and stronger. I tried to resist it, but the obligation tugged at me relentlessly. Memories of what the Great Deku Tree told me about how I was chosen by Farore returned to me, and I felt like the goddess herself was indeed pleading for me to save the forest.

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't resist any longer. The desire to protect the forest burned inside me like a strong flame, and I soon rose up. The other Kokiri turned to me, wondering what I was doing. I whispered an apology to Link, and sprinted out of the house without saying a word to the others. As I stepped outside, I found that I began to sense the evil energy that was surrounding the forest. It seemed to be emanating from the Lost Woods, and I could hear the voices of evil spirits coming from there.

Resolute and determined, I wasn't going to step back. I made my way to the entrance, prepared to face my destiny.


	11. Love and Hatred

**After finishing the previous chapter, I was excited to write the next one because I had it planned out for a long time. As such, I finished it pretty quickly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
**

Chapter 11: Love and Hatred

As I entered the Lost Woods, I found that the evil feeling went on much further back into the forest. I focused on the feeling and used it to help lead me to the source. I was surprised when the trail eventually led me into the Sacred Forest Meadow. I began to think that it was my special place that the evil was emanating from, and I did not like the thought of that at all. Regardless, I pressed on to the once Mad Scrub filled maze. I had expected to be met with a barrage of Deku Nuts, but the assault never came. Instead, I bore witness to something much worse. There were strange and fearsome monsters the likes of which I had never seen before. They were incredibly tall in stature and wielded large spears. The beasts seemed to be there to prevent intruders from getting any further. This at least confirmed my suspicions as to the location of the source of the evil.

If any of those beasts saw me, it would be over for me. I tried to devise ways in which to get past them with the least amount of risk. Thinking back to the energy I summoned that scared away the evil spirits, I tried to use it again. Sadly, I couldn't bring it back. That plan was out the window. With no other options, I decided on just running quickly past them when their backs were turned. My agility helped me in this regard. My heart was beating rapidly each time I sprinted past the humongous creatures. I was so afraid, but I managed to put my fear aside so as to make it to my goal. Finally, to my great relief, I made it to the stairs. The joy I felt quickly faded however when in front of me was another one of those beasts, one that was gargantuan compared to the others. Its size was intimidating enough, but in its hand was a massive club that would surely crush me if I made a mistake.

I stood on the stairs, completely still. The thought of having to face that thing was unimaginable. My heart was in my throat the entire time. I was just petrified. I would have most likely stayed in that spot all day had I not received an unexpected call. My Ocarina vibrated suddenly, and I grabbed it. It was glowing with a bright green hue. Out of it, I could hear an unfamiliar voice. The person was calling my name over and over. A wave of excitement came over me as I realized who the person probably was. I responded, and the person on the other end said he was so glad that I was safe. I immediately knew then that it was definitely Link who was speaking to me. It could be no one else. I responded with excitement of my own that he was safe. Link proceeded to tell me that he was sealed away in a chamber for seven years.

Hit with a realization, I asked Link if the chamber was all blue. He said with some surprise that it was, and asked me how I knew. I told him I dreamed about him while he was gone. He was glad to hear this, as he apparently dreamed about me too. Our bond was still strong even when we were separated. Link proceeded to ask me how things were in the forest, and I told him everything that was plaguing us. He regrettably said that everything was his fault, as Ganondorf waited till he had all the Spiritual Stones and followed him into the Sacred Realm. It was there that he made a wish upon the Triforce to take over Hyrule as the Evil King.

I told Link that he couldn't have foreseen that outcome, to which he responded that he should have. He blamed himself for putting everyone including me in danger. I told Link that blaming himself wouldn't solve anything, and that he should just believe that everything would turn out all right. I told Link that I was in the Sacred Forest Meadow preparing to go to the Forest Temple, and that I would meet up with him there. This seemed to restore some of his vigor, and he told me to wait for him, as he would definitely be there as soon as he got a tool he needed. I told Link that I would keep my promise to him and meet him again when the crisis was over.

Link was happy, and said he would be here soon. The connection was then cut off. Knowing that Link was okay and that he was coming to see me, I had a newfound confidence. The fear I once had was gone, and I was ready to face the giant creature. I slowly walked up into the tunnel to get the beast to notice me. The moment it did, it started to swing around its club. One thing I did not expect was that the club released shockwaves as it slammed into the ground. I quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the impending wave. Seeing as it missed, the creature slammed the club in a different direction. I soon figured out it switched between two directions with its club depending on which side I was on.

From this, I was able to dodge the strikes accordingly. I kept up with the pattern of dodging on the opposite side till I was right up close to the creature. I didn't waste any time and quickly slid right past it. I sprinted up the next set of stairs and finally made it to my meadow. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief, as the creature couldn't follow me. I had managed to make it. As I laid my eyes upon the entrance to the Forest Temple, I saw the evil energy pouring out of it. Whatever was ruining the forest was definitely in there. The only problem was that the stairs leading up to it were destroyed ages ago. I had to find another way to get up there.

Fortunately for me, there was a large tree right next to the entrance. I had some experience tree climbing from when I gathered fruit for myself and for Link, so this was not much of an issue. After a few moments of inching up the side of the tree, I climbed on to the branch sticking out of it and jumped onto the ledge jutting out of the Forest Temple entrance. Knowing that I was going to face whatever was in there soon, I gathered up my courage and ran inside. The moment I went in, I felt a mysterious feeling. It was indescribable. There was some kind of mystical feeling to this place, and I felt a deep connection to it. At the same time though, the evil that surrounded this temple mired the feeling. I knew that I had to get rid of the evil no matter what, so I pushed onward.

The first obstacle I ran into was a Skulltula blocking the hall. I managed to get past it by waiting for it to go back up and quickly running underneath it. When I opened the door at the end, I found myself in a gigantic chamber. The feeling of connection grew deeper, but so too did the evil feeling. I knew it was close. Soon, I heard wicked laughter emanating from all sides of the chamber. In the middle of the room, four ghosts appeared. They floated next to torches that corresponded with their color, red, green, blue, and purple. I prepared for them to attack, but they never did. Laughing all the while, they beckoned me to them. I approached them cautiously, ready for a fight. Still though, they didn't do anything other than surround a strange platform in the middle of the room.

It seemed that wanted me to get on this platform. I sensed that the evil was coming from beneath the platform, so I figured I had to get on it anyway. When I placed both feet on the platform, it jerked and suddenly started to descend beneath the floor. When it stopped, I found myself in another circular chamber with different colored paths. I noticed that one path led to a hall with a large door. The evil was coming from the hall, so I followed it. As I neared the door, I pushed it open and saw a large tower coming out the floor in the next room. Some stairs led up to it, so I quickly traversed them.

Once I got to the top, an unwelcome sight awaited me. There standing in the center of the raised platform was Ganondorf, the evil man who was the cause of everyone's suffering. I only saw the back of his bright orange hair and red flowing cape as his back was turned to me. He seemed to be looking at one of the many paintings in the room. Eventually, the wicked man turned to me with an evil smile etched on his face. I walked up to him in defiance, which served to only make him smile more. He called me the green haired child in a dry humorous tone and remarked upon the fact that I still had the same "foolish" bravery.

I shot back at him, saying it was better to be a brave fool than a wicked coward who hurts the weak. This only made him laugh, and he said we would soon see who the real coward was. Seeing as I was not relenting, Ganondorf inquired as to why I even showed up here and what exactly I intended to do. I told him that I was the guardian of the forest, and I was going to protect everyone from him no matter what. He questioned how a mere child like me would do that, and I responded by saying that I was chosen by the goddess Farore and was given this destiny. I would surely defeat him. This made the evil man break out in hysterical laughter. He went on to say that he was the one chosen by the gods, and the true ruler of this world. He said it was ridiculous that some child like me would believe to be chosen by any one of the gods. I responded to him that he was truly insane to believe he had that right, and I was certainly more eligible than he ever was.

Ganondorf laughed some more, and asked me how I intended to fight when I had no chance. He mocked my resolute behavior, saying that it would be easy to make me falter. He correctly guessed that I was already having doubts deep down inside me. The fact he guessed that correctly made me grimace, which I realize now I should not have done. That kind of reaction was exactly what he wanted. Ganondorf went on to bring up Link as the main cause of my doubts. He brought up my promise, and said it was a shame I wouldn't be able to keep it. I shouted out that I would keep it, and he said that my devotion towards Link would not last. He said that love can only do so much before it inevitably fails. I told Ganondorf he was wrong. My love for Link would help me do anything.

Ganondorf said I was naïve for believing that. He remarked that he would prove to me just how fruitless love was in the end. I said to him that someone devoid of love like him couldn't possibly understand. My words prompted Ganondorf to correct me. He revealed that he did have some love in him, and used to believe in it many years ago. He told me that there was someone he cared about a lot, but his relationship with her was doomed to failure. He said to me that love could not save his people who were trapped in a cursed desert. He told me he had to rely on his hatred towards the Hylians to make any real change. His hatred was what led him to pledge allegiance to Hyrule so that he could take it for himself and change the lives of the Gerudo for the better.

I had my doubts he intended to do that, and I called him out on it. I said he just seemed like a person filled with greed who cared little for others. I said that saving his people might have been his original intention, but sitting on top of the throne clouded his judgment. My words seemed to anger him, but he did not lash out. He instead told me that I would learn the hard way that my love for Link would eventually fall apart. He said that only pain awaited me, which echoed what the mysterious evil spirit said before. I said to Ganondorf that he should not have given up on the love he had for the girl he cared about. I told him that their love could have changed everything for the better. Strangely, this did not spark anger or laughter out of him. He simply stared at me, and said "Perhaps that could have been so many years ago, but it's too late now. Only hatred can change this world."

Ganondorf said that my love would not bring Link to me, and that I would not be saved. He then confirmed that I was indeed chosen by the gods, he just didn't want to admit it. He expressed disgust at the fact that others were chosen by the gods in a much easier manner than he. Ganondorf then said to me that being chosen by the gods was precisely the reason that I had to die. After this, he seemingly pulled off his face, revealing a masked demon of some kind. Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the chamber, saying that his phantom would prove to me that my love was meaningless. The last thing he said to me was that Link would not save me, and he would not save this land that was doomed from the very beginning. His voice then faded away, and I was left with his phantom staring menacingly at me. The evil spirit held his weapon, ready to strike at me. I prepared myself as well. This fight would determine the fate of the forest, and I was ready to do anything to defend everyone I cared about, especially Link. This beast was not going to stop me.

I told myself that I was definitely going to prove Ganondorf wrong. My promise to Link would carry me through this battle.

**Next chapter will be the last.**


	12. The Flow of Time is Always Cruel

**1-wish799: Hmm. I don't know. It seemed good to me when I wrote it, but you might be right. I guess I did kind of hurry her through the temple. Duly noted.**

**Henslight: I just really want to see Saria again, and I don't think her character would be ruined. The Zelda team is pretty good with characters. **

**TennisWriter456: No, I don't mind at all! I'm glad you like my story enough to review it that much.**

**LinkHammer: I'm really glad you like the story and are excited about it.  
**

Chapter 12: The Flow of Time Is Always Cruel

The Great Deku Tree once told me that the one thing people cling onto the most is their memories. Recollections of younger days spent with close friends, the unforgettable moments that stay with us for all time. He said that memories like these were precious and worth more than any rupee. With my current situation, I agreed with what he said now more than ever. My memories were all I could really rely on as I was lying on the ground fatally wounded. I didn't want things to turn out this way. I at least thought I had a chance, but when the phantom tricked me with his copy and struck me with lightning, it was over before it began.

Once I was down, it wasted no time in striking a finishing blow. After that, the phantom knew I was done, so it went back into one of the paintings. As I lay on the ground, all I could do was regret my mistake. The phantom caught me off guard. I was not prepared for this battle. I didn't even have any weapons either. I tried to summon the energy that I used before, but it wouldn't surface. It angered me, but as much as I hated myself for failing, I didn't want to spend my last few moments regretting things. I wanted to think about the happy things in my life instead. It was then that I thought about when Link first came to the forest. Thinking about how I took him in made me happy, so I decided to think about all the times I had with him and how it shaped me as I am today.

Yes, those memories helped me now. They made me realize that my life had truly been extraordinary. It was by chance that I met Link and formed a bond with him. Through that one single moment, my life had been changed completely. I was given a once in a lifetime opportunity to raise the child of destiny. Yes…I realize now that my destiny was not to save the forest, it was to nurture the one who would save the world. I believe that now. The spirits of the forest said otherwise, but they ended up being wrong. Perhaps the spirits were Ganondorf's minions, or maybe they were the evil spirits Link and I encountered in the Lost Woods. I don't know…either way they led me to my death. Farore blessed me with a much greater destiny though.

Link would save the forest in my place, and he would stop Ganondorf. I knew this in my heart, and that was enough to make me content. With this contentment though, there was also sadness. I couldn't keep my promise to Link in the end. How I dreaded the thought of how he would react when he saw that I was gone. He would be utterly broken by losing me. If only there was a way for me to leave him a message. I couldn't do anything with my injuries. I couldn't write, I couldn't play my song to contact Link. I wondered what I could possibly do, anything at all just to show him that I want him to move on.

It took a few seconds, but an idea came to me. I weakly pulled out my Ocarina with what strength I had left and placed it upon the ground next to me. I don't know…perhaps he would take it as a symbol that I would always be with him. I didn't really know how he would react. There were so many uncertainties swirling around me as my breathing became weaker and weaker. How would Mido be? Would the other Kokiri be alright? Would Link ever be the same again? Thinking about it now, all of these worries could have been avoided had I just stayed with the other Kokiri. I wouldn't have put myself at risk if I stayed, but I was just filled with the desire to do something to help the forest. I felt that I needed to.

I acted upon an impulse, and now I am suffering the consequences. If only I had not left without saying something to the other Kokiri. Now they'll never see me again and I never even got to say goodbye. Much worse than that though is the fact that I will never see Link again. Even with how adamant I was, I couldn't keep my promise to him. Oh, if I could just go back in time to fix all of this. The reality is though that time moves forwards not backwards. Ever changing and unrelenting, it is truly is a cruel thing. Time affects all people in different ways. In one moment someone can be full of life enjoying time with their friends while someone else will be breathing their last breath.

What a cruel world we live in where life and death are just seconds apart. If only I could be truly immortal, transcending death so that I could never be separated from Link. I just want to see him again. As if hearing my thoughts, Link's voice suddenly rang out from my blood stained Ocarina. He said he was in the Forest Temple and was looking for me. Hearing this, I smiled. Now that he was here, I knew everything would be alright for the others. Link would pull through and save the forest in my stead. Link continued to speak, desperately asking me to respond. Hearing the concern and sorrow in his voice, tears started to flow down my cheeks. I tried to respond, but no words would come out of my mouth. My strength to speak was long gone.

The last thing I heard was Link telling Navi that they needed to hurry and find me. The connection cut off soon after. I am so sorry Link. Please forgive me for breaking my part of the promise we made. I'm sad that I won't see you again, and that you will have to go through being without me. Just know that I have faith that you will save the forest and this kingdom from Ganondorf. I have always believed in you, and will continue to believe in you even in the afterlife, wherever that may be. Even though I have failed to save the forest myself, I will still prove Ganondorf wrong. My love for you will be made apparent even after I depart from this world. The words that I could never say to you will be carried out on the wind and echo across the land.

Death will not erase the feelings I have for you, and I'm sure it will be the same for your feelings. They will reach me no matter where I go. I will watch over just as I have done since you were a baby. I will make a new promise to you Link, one that I will actually keep this time. I will watch over you wherever you go. My spirit will be with you. Through all the hardships you will face, I will be by your side. When you finally do defeat Ganondorf, I will celebrate along with you and everyone else who will be made free by your actions. So please, remain courageous like you always have and push forward. There is no one like you that I have ever known…you have changed my life. You will always be precious to me. You will always be my child, my friend, and my closet companion.

Darn it. My time is coming. I'm not ready to go. I want to live, but I know that I can't anymore. All I can do is just be thankful for the good life that I have lived thanks to you, Link. I am so glad to have known you. I love you Link, thank you for everything. You have given me some truly precious moments that I will never forget…

(A month later...)

* * *

_In an unknown location, a masked figure sits on top of a stone casket. He stares at the body of a young girl in a tattered and bloody night gown. After a few moments, the figure looks up out at a window towards a massive stone tower in the distance.  
_

"**The promised time has arrived. The boy has experienced true suffering, just as I predicted. He's coming here to rid himself of it."  
**

_Looking away from the tower, the mysterious masked person shuts the casket containing the girl. Having finished his task, he makes his way to the exit to leave. Just before stepping out of the room, the masked man peers at a carving of his mask etched on the wall._

"**This world will learn to fear me again, and that boy will help me. One so full of suffering such as him…will make a suitable new puppet."**

* * *

**Author's note:** If any of you wanted to see a prolonged Saria and Phantom Ganon fight, I apologize. To me it was not as important as the reason Saria reminisced about her times with Link and her last thoughts. I'm just really glad all of you have enjoyed my story. Your reviews have helped me greatly in writing it. I will write more in the future. I have a lot of ideas, but what I write about and when I don't know right now. I will at least try not to go on year four year long delays like some authors. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed once again. I really appreciate it. About the last part of this chapter, consider it a hint towards a future story.


End file.
